Splintered Illusions
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Slightly altered the title. Adopted from GhostsThough. Masks can be broken, revealing the true people behind them, and a person could. The Grinch x Martha May.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, viewers. Sorry to take so long, but I was waiting for this. This is a adoption from a fellow writer- GhostsThough. Call it a early Christmas gift for you all. I am changing some things from the present chapters he has given me, but it will be mostly the same, then after that, I shall have freshly new chapters to spin the story further. So, enjoy, my viewers! -Traveler.**

There are many stories within many worlds. One of those stories has a unique people called Whos. Now, there are several homes of Whos in different environments; like upon a speck that's resting upon a flower, or far deep within a snowflake. This snowflake is unique for it never, ever melts, being made of everlasting ice, and there, in the deep throes of the mountains, is a town of Whos.

The Whos are different yet similar to humans. They have snub noses, 12 toes, and are very varied of size from six inches high to just six feet high, and being in a all-winter environment, they wear thick coats to ward off the cold.

There are two seasons; the mild and the harsh. From March to August, it's the mild season. From Sept to Feburary, it's the harsh season. Now, there's two ways to have kids; the natural way which takes eight months, or the pumbersella delievery which happens around the time of Christmas which is happening now.

Just on the stroke of midnight, a litter of pumbersellas swirled and danced in the icy air. Each were colorful with baby blue colors, and they were sent into a downward decent to Whoville grounds, a town filled of Who's. One by one, cries broke the silence in the air from the children, but one.

A pumbersella just skirting the group contrasted the others with its looks alone. The umbrella attached to the basket in which a baby laid was in a bad state. The canopy that allowed flight was chancing to fall away with its tatters marked into the fabric. Dirt and animal feces were strewed across the umbrella, taking away its natural colors.

Endangering the child wiggling around in the confines of blue and green blankets was the threat the cold gave off with its cold bites. Just luckily, the hair coating its body supplied warmth, but that alone was not a barrier that would hold for much longer, even with the assistance of blankets covering it.

A warning knell was played as a signal that the children were coming to their chosen parents from Whoville. Heads of Whos peeked out from the threshold of their doorways, cupping reddened hands around their eyes to see through the white haze in search of a pumbersella. Wishful prayers were sent in hopes that this is the day their family is complete. And as the babies were sent to doorsteps, no one noticed the gale that sent one particular pumbersella off track.

The wind pushed with harsh blasts of snow flurries, driving the child north to Mt. Crumpit. Through all the whips of cold, not one sound had left the victim of the cruel treatment that nature brought to it without freewill. Instead, the baby just clenched tiny fists into its covering, smacking gums all the while as the chill of winter brought nothing but discomfort to its small form.

No hope seemed to be left for the child as it could not cry out with wales of help. The newborn, ever since descending from the heavens, would forever hold a serenity of quietness. As one final gale of air shoved the child into something solid, resulting in a loud 'THUD' and a jostle of balance as it fell against rock, the baby only hoped for one thing: a savior.


	2. Chapter 2

Max's ears lifted one centimeter off his head. There was an odd noise echoing throughout his Master's abode that didn't belong. He lifted his head off his front paws to glance around his and the Grinch's home to see if it was any machinery that the Grinch perhaps forgotten to turn off when he decided to hit the sack.

But nothing was on, no machinery hiss; clanking or even a peep—only that odd noise. Hearing as the noise was probably not coming from his inside his owner's lair, he got up from his sleeping position, and cantered over to the green wooden door that leads to the outside world, to which a storm bloomed.

Giving a quick fleeting glance over to the Grinch who snored as he slept on his bed with a pint of drool rolling down out of his mouth, he turned back to the door and pressed his ears onto it to listen for the sound that had awoken him from his slumber. After a break in the gusts of wind outside, he heard it. Now he could extinguish it as a cry. The cry almost sounded like—

His golden-brown eyes enlarged a little, it was a baby's cry. If the Grinch could name any word in the Who-Dictionary about how he was feeling, it would be the word exhausted. The reason for his awakening—the sounds of something whimpering and sounds of something sharp make contact with…wood? It was probably a wild animal pleading for him to let them into his home for warmth and to get out of the storm, he figured.

Turning onto his side with his eyes still closed shut; he waited to hear if the noise would let up. But when the noise became more frantic and a familiar barking started, he bolted upright in bed, peering around his home for the cause of the sound. Looking over to his front door, he looked to Max who at this time was scratching at the bronze door knob.

"Max! What is the meaning of this?" He snarled, his voice betraying his tiredness. "I swear, you dumb dog, if you don't stop, I will personally throw you outside! Is that what you want because I will gladly do it?!". Max didn't stop nor listen to his master. Instead, the scratching with his claws became even more berserk than before—and more annoying. He looked to the door to see all the claw marks being inflicted upon it. _Great,_ he mentally thought, _now I have to repaint that._

Swinging his feet off the bed, he lifted himself up till he was standing, his indignation pumping off of himself in waves towards his dog; oh… wait till he gets his hands on him. He wobbled and tripped over his feet as he walked to the entrance of his home, finally walking straight once he got his footing, no longer looking like a non-sober man coming out of a bar intoxicated. His little tail-wager of a dog now whimpered instead of scratching the hell out of his door when he approached.

"What's the matter, Max?". He grumbled, "I don't know about you, but I actually need sleep!"

That is when he heard the same noise that Max had heard—a distant crying. "What in the blazing gum balls?," he whispered confusingly. That crying was definitely not an animal. Sticking a hairy green pinky finger into his ear, he twisted the digit around for a second before pulling out, and pressing his ear to the door much like the same way Max had.

Max looked up just in time to see his Master's eyes widen, but unlike himself, the Grinch swung the door open…if only he himself had a thumb… When the Grinch had opened the door, what he was met with was a blast of cold air and snow, and shivers came upon his own body.

 _How could anyone live out here, especially a wild animal?_ The Grinch thought. Looking around, listening for the wails of what he thought was a baby; he turned in the direction of the cry once it was heard by his and his dog's ears again. Stepping one hairy bare-footed foot out, he pressed his foot into the snow.

"Holy jeebers!", he shouted in surprise. A zing, and an unpleasant one at that, ran up his spine with him shivering all the way. The nerves in his feet seemed to freeze immediately on contact with the snow. Max yipped walking out into the snow like it was nothing. "Ha, ha, funny, Max, real funny," He sarcastically sneered, "Show off!".

After his outburst towards his dog, the Grinch peered around the haze of snow that only granted him a view of only a few centimeters in front of his nose. He guessed blindly of where the noise was possibly pin-pointed. He chose to head in the North-West direction.

"C'mon, Max," he bellowed over the yells of the wind. ,"I need your help! Use what the Who-God gave you—a sensitive nose!".

Max gave a ruff, though to his ears, it was silent as the wind was over-powering, and there's no other noises than the blows of the harsh air. Seeing as the brown fuzz ball started trekking off, The Grinch followed slowly behind. He didn't dare lift his feet off the ground in fear of tripping over an un-leveled rock, so he dragged his feet against the ground for a safer, pain-free walk.

And he found that the cries were becoming louder, and louder. And even louder. "We're getting closer…". He muttered softly.

"Come on Max, pick up the pace! Sooner we investigate, the sooner I'm warmer, and the sooner I'm able to sleep!" He hollered to Max. He could've sworn he saw a little eye-roll from his dog. Pacing at a leisurely pace, the cry he and his dog heard stopped—this time to long for good.

He growled at Max, and at himself. To him, his dog was walking like a snail! Why did he care about what happened to the thing that was crying? Maybe his tiredness and the cold were numbing his common sense, and making his mind to be coated in a thick fog.

A bark broke him from his thoughts. He looked down to Max who was looking down a little downward like himself, as if looking at something. His eyes widened in silent recognition. Closing the distance between him and his pet, he peered over his dog to see a…an umbrella? _What the_ _hey?_ He thought in shock and surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

You don't choose your family. They are God's gift to you, as you are to them. That's what everybody says.

It was 11 P.M. On a November date, which was Wednesday Night. The Grinch, as he was titled from the Whos, was not expecting to be awoken from his dog, Max. To be driven out of his home and into a blizzard to investigate a cry, and to be peering down to a discolored umbrella which for an odd reason stood tall, and sturdy against the harsh winds, as if the base was attached or wedged into something that carried a decent amount of weight.

The fact made him curious for a foreign reason, but instead of forcing back the boiling emotion inside of him, he strangely gave into it. Curiosity was the dominant emotion, his ego was the recessive. The Grinch leaned over, and grabbed the pole protruding downward from the umbrella part, and gave a quick yank.

Snow broke, tumbling down onto the already snow-coated earth as the Grinch's blazing yellow eyes darkened with disappointment as a basket was revealed out from under the thick sheets of snow. The umbrella was attached to this? Even though the Grinch was disappointed from his discovery, he couldn't help but catch the movement of something shifting inside the confinements of frozen stiff blankets that he had failed to see at the first discovery of the brown woven basket.

"What's this?", He mumbled, knitting his overly hairy, thick green eyebrows together in confusion. The blankets—to which he could now define as the colors of green and blue—seemed to have a fast tremor to it. Drawing back the two layers of frost covered blankets; he nearly dropped the basket in shock.

There was and is something causing the blankets to quaver. Underneath the blankets laid an infant—a hairy one at that—shivering involuntarily, and goose bumps had formed from its little head to its toes. What appalled the Grinch the most was that…it was red. Tinted head-to-toe in thick hair was a baby, suffering from the first stages of hypothermia, which appeared to take on the looks of him. It was only that color could separate them from one another.

The discovery embroiled the Grinch. Was this the cause of the crying? A baby Who, or a What—whatever it's called! Looking around, the Grinch turned around—pumbersella in hand—and stalked towards his home in a daze with Max at his side. The bite of the snow didn't faze the Grinch now. He was too deep in thought.

The reason for his fast decision to take the baby into his home—he didn't know. Like the rhyme goes, "Maybe his head just wasn't screwed on just right." Maybe he should speak to a therapist about his sanity, but his mind was slowly agreeing with the opinion given upon him. What was the mixed feelings stirring and festering inside of him? Why did he care if the baby died of hypothermia or not? Why did he have this strange sense of security that the infant would be safe? He answered himself simply with three words, "I don't know.".

Safely returning to his residence with little complications because of Max's sensitive nose, the Grinch strides over to his bed on the upper floor of his cave to hopefully unfreeze the infant who still shivered harshly from being stuck outside in the freezing weather.

Coming to a halt before his bed, he peeled off the cold sheets the baby was wrapped in, he grabbed the little hairy Who, and tucked it under his bed's thick and heavy covers with stiff movements. He was, above, all confused over the ordeal. The main question he kept repeating in his head was why? Why did he save this Who? Why did he even care? Why?

He was supposed to be the 'monster' that displayed no emotions, but sadness and anger, the creature that invaded children's dreams, forcing them into a nightmare. He was the Grinch who was vacant of any caring emotions to any living creature, but why did he feel the emotion of regret when it came to this child being left in the snow?

He must be sick. That was the only other alternative. Yes, he must have the flu that's been going around Whoville. He could only guess that one of those pranksters that came up to his cave to irk him, somehow had it, and he, perhaps in a way, have caught it? Or maybe when he was taking his little 'stroll' around Whoville, messing with people, he caught the fever from a Who unknowingly.

The Grinch sighed, clearly frustrated, and glanced down to the child who had at this time, stopped shivering. "Whoever you are, wherever you came from, you are causing unpleasant feelings inside of me. I hope you're happy, kid.", he grumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

_WONDERFUL, JUST PLAIN OUT WONDERFUL!_ After a 2 hour snooze on his rugged recliner that sparkled with shattered glass scattered about from his little snacks, the thing—he refused to call it a What—started wailing. And what irked him the most was that, that's not the only thing that had happened—it threw up…on his bed.

It coated his sheets with an opaque rose colored bile that stunk even worse than his dirty, never-washed socks that kept moving to one place to another around his home. He didn't know if it was the socks moving because clearly, socks can't move or if it was Max. He chose the second option instead of the first one; it made more sense for a living being to move the socks than a no-celled sock. But who would dare put his socks in their mouth?

The baby continued to wail, wiggling its tiny fist around in the air. It was clearly in discomfort from the stomach acids spewing out of its rosy-red lips, and the burning sensation that traveled from its throat to its mouth. The taste was awfully bitter, certainly not a good taste that the baby would love to taste again.

"Quiet, you're whining.". The Grinch grumbled, "You're giving me a migraine.". The baby did not comply to his request as the baby continued to cry its little heart out, paying no heed to the Grinch who had approached and was now glaring down to it.

The Grinch was beyond frustrated! How do you calm an infant down? He has never been told or shown since he ran away from Whoville to Mt. Crumpit at the age of 8. Who could learn how to take care of a child at that age? Well, certainly not him. He didn't even know how to hold one properly.

"Quiet down," he tried again, placing his oddly hairy green hands on his equally hairy hips and scowled, "You're crying about puking? Tell me about being weak! A real man would take it…Well, whatever gender you are…". he placed his thumb under his chin while his index finger, on the same hand, was placed near his cheek. He shuddered, thinking about what he would have to do to check.

"I'm certainly not looki—", his eyes widened, and his nose twitched to a sudden new smell in the air. "What is that stench?!". The smell was not a good one. It was beyond an awful smell! He looked around, right, left, up, and down, not finding the cause of the smell until his eyes rested upon the teary-eyed, wailing, red baby.

 _Oh…no…What had I done to deserve this fate…?_ The Grinch thought angrily as he searched for some type of cloth that would serve as a diaper for the time being. _Throwing that crying-thing out in the snow certainly sounds like a grand idea right about now!_

The only thing The Grinch knew how to do was change a baby's diaper, he shamefully remembered. In Pre-K in Who-School Elementary, Martha May had invited him to play 'House' with her. He complied, having an awfully hard time at rejecting her request. While playing, he had ended up playing the role as an imaginary "daddy", and had ended up changing a mutated, teeth-bitten plastic baby Who-doll that looked more like a dog's gnawing toy than an actual doll.

He remembered how Martha had shown him how to change the plastic baby's diaper. He recalled her squeaky, but non-annoying 5-year old voice boasting about how her mother had shown her how to change a diaper and when she had given it a try—changing her doll's 'dirty' diaper—for the first time, and how she had gotten it in one go.

Him—he took time, but Martha was patient. It took the rest of their free-time for him to learn, but in the end when he had finally done it, Martha had given him a smooch on his cheek, and a big hug. Like dipping a single drop of blood in a glass of milk, his face had exploded in a vibrant blush, to which she had teased and giggled to him about.

Now, in this current day, he was sort of glad that he had accepted her request at playing 'House.' It was coming into use now, and there wasn't much of a difference about changing a real life baby from a plastic baby, the only thing is that the live baby's mess smelled.

With ear plugs shoved up his nostrils, goggles over his eyes, and rusty metal tongs in hand, The Grinch slowly walked up to the glassy eyed baby who looked up to him in mild curiosity. Cautiously leaning over the baby, whom was spread out on his work bench that he swore that he would coat 100 layers of disinfectant on the surface area where the hairy-red baby laid after this was done.

The Grinch ever so slowly peeled the wings of the diaper that held it onto the child off…but then hesitated. He wasn't comfortable with this. This was so alien to him. Not only was he changing a dirty diaper, but he was going to see what the gender was so he could clarify it as a 'her' or a 'he' so he was no longer labeling it as an 'it'. But with new self-reassurance, telling himself that it would be over in less than a second, he slowly pulled the front down with the tong, he nearly dropped the tong in shock. The baby was a…Girl.


	5. Chapter 5

"It is not flesh and blood, but the heart which makes us fathers and sons.". A truth that resonances with several families.

In the town of Whoville, the town was bustling with activity. Everywhere you looked, there was numerous chattering Whos of both genders. Everyone seemed chipper, as if they're dancing around life's problems without a care. All seemed fine in the world, life was great, but for one Who—or What, if you'd like to call him—was not.

Who was this creature you ask? Who was this Who that could not join in with other Whos' joy? Ask any Who in Whoville, one name would slip their tongue. A name people feared, snickered at, or shied away when spoken. A green, hairy creature with blazing, gold irises that held so much pain, sadness, and emptiness in its soul—this Who was a creature who was feared by all.

One simple 'boo' that would escape the creature's pinkish lips could make a whole city of Whos shy away from in fear. This was truly a treacherous 'monster.' But who is it, you may ask? Who fits the description of this horrifying monster—The Grinch?

Music sang out in a beautiful beat out of a clarinet while others played along with different instruments. All musicians were cued on to play by a conductor who was adorned in a green, yellow, and red outfit that fit rather snugly. Though there was not a single sign of discomfort on the man's face, his hands danced out in front of him with one hand holding a thin, small, black wand.

The conductor who wore a cheeky grin on his florid, chubby face as he walked backwards in front of the band marched through the snow coated streets as bystanders danced along, joyous smiles blossomed across their faces. Some Who-children skipped along behind the band, twirling and laughing.

The Grinch watched on from the side, not liking the sounds he was hearing which was emitting from the instruments. In fact, he hated the music; it seemed as if it was burning his ears! Scowling towards the gay Who-people and the band, he marched off into a different, less crowded street in Whoville.

You may question as to why, dear reader, the people of Whoville did not scream away in fear of the Grinch's face as he walked down the streets. Well, instead of just walking around practically naked through he was all furry all over, but still, he was dressed in a not-so-fancy cloak with a cream-colored, buck-teethed, flimsy plastic mask that looked like a Who, in a very odd, twisted way.

His partner that walked on four legs beside him was his dog, Max. But in the Grinch's arms, however, was a baby Who, well…. a hairy red one. Though the hair was covered in blankets which were found in the pumbersella that this Who was delivered in. The blankets by now were thawed out, and back to their warm fuzzy-ness, a good thing for the Grinch because if not for that, he wouldn't have anything for this baby to be covered in.

You might as well ask as to why The Grinch was down in Whoville instead of in his lair inside Mt. Crumpit, well… let's just begin and say that The Grinch was growing tired of this baby that came down to his self-proclaimed mountain. What drove his feet down to this village was of the growing ache and questions that pummeled into his brain about the child held in his grasp.

Why did he care about it? Why did he care for its safety? The Grinch also had peculiar feelings swelling inside of him, starting in his stomach all the way through his heart…the feeling was absolutely sickening. The worse part about it was that he didn't know what the feeling was. The feeling was sort of in a way like his feelings towards Martha May Whovier, but different as it was not romantic.

"Excuse me!", a rather deep female's voice broke him out of his thoughts as he accidentally ran into her. The woman he ran into had her hand placed on her chest, gaping at him. "Well…aren't you going to apologize for rudely bumping into me?".

The Grinch growled lowly in irritation before rolling his eyes…though the woman couldn't see him do that action. "I don't believe I ever say sorry to anyone.", he growled grumpily.

The woman gasped at what he said, "Excuse me? Well, I never... I never met a Who as rude as you, sir!".

The Grinch just walked off without a word, attempting to ignore her comment that followed his departure, "Such a bad role model for his child!", and paying more attention to where he was walking. Usually, he wouldn't mind purposely running into a couple of pedestrians, but at this moment, he just wanted this baby in his arms out of his hair.

Looking up at him with two shimmering pools of green, the baby Who's stare became a slight annoyance as she watched her disguised hero tower over her. Reaching up with one small scarlet hand that was covered in a layer of fur, she tugged on the mask veiling the Grinch's face with a short line of babbles escaping her rosy lips that drooled out saliva from the corner of her mouth. Looking down with an invisible glare that escaped the newborn's stare from the mask, he grumbled out a train of curses as his hand pushed away the young child's strong grip.

"No tugging on the mask," he warned grumpily with a small wave of his index finger which quickly became encircled in the bone-crushing grasp of the baby who squealed in delight from her won prize. Shaking his head with a soft grunt, the Grinch didn't bother removing his finger from the small female who stared up at the hairy green finger in wonder.

"You're certainly an odd child," He muttered softly as his cheeks became dusted in a blush of pink as an odd warm feeling pooled into his stomach, causing him to flinch from its intensity.

"U-um, s-sir…", a soft voice from below brought back his attention to the outside world, but not before causing him to jump in surprise from the sudden murmur.

Looking down in the direction of his feet, two small eyes in the color of winter moss looked up at him behind a long hanging curtain of bronze hair that shined and clumped from grease. Skin a pasty white with black lines encircling its sunken eyes, the child reached up with an arm that looked as if its bones would pop out of his skin, the bony adolescent revealed decaying yellowed teeth in a smile that had gaps in some parts from a missing tooth.

"C-could you spare some m-money to the less fortunate?…", pulling up the sagging sleeve of a ragged cloth that pathetically served as clothing up its shoulder, the Grinch found himself almost pitying the kid as he saw the small figure held the burdens of Whoville's imperfections on its small, thin shoulders – sort of like him in a way.

After a mental slap to his mind from the emotions festering inside of him, the Grinch attempted to recollect himself with a struggle as the sight before him continued to draw out the foreign sympathy towards the poor child.

Turning his head to the side with a snort, the Grinch rolled his shoulders back as his invisible stare wandered off to the free-falling clouds that sprinkled the world in white. Snow flurries dotted the child's eyelashes which continued to gaze up at the disguised man with an air of innocence and naivety.

"Look kid, I don't exactly have anything that could benefit you with anything, so scram.". He became surprised that the child seemed unaffected from his words, but instead of running away, he continued to look up at him in curiosity and sympathy while his body quavered in the bite of the cold.

Out of his peripheral view, the Grinch felt his heart flutter at the feeble appearance of the youngster. "It hurts, doesn't it?". He seemed surprised at the question passed through the blue, cracked lips of the small one at his feet. "Your heart…it hurts…You may deny it at first, but it's there.".

The Grinch snorted in disbelief while turning his head to the side, gazing over at his dog that looked up at him with brown, milky eyes that caused him to swallow hard.

The image of a charlatan of the man before it shattered, only leaving the site of someone who held the carved figure of a man kicked out of society, whose person was morphed from Who-manity's cynical, feeble-minded citizens reacted towards others' differences which formed him to his current state.

Reaching up to the Grinch's now free and hanging palm, the small child's fingers embraced the hand as white-cotton flurries melted on its small stub of a vibrant pink nose. "But…you have that child there for you, the one in your arms…a gift from the skies as the Who-God's took sympathy on your aching heart, and sent the baby to you to help heal your aching wounds…".

Closing away irises that drifted between the shade of green and gray with ghastly lids, the child blushed while reveling in his fervor, "Don't let their gift to you go in vain…". The small Who backed away from the disguised man, releasing its embrace on the hairy grip of the green What as the child beamed up at him with snowflakes gluing themselves to the long clumped traces of brown hair.

The Grinch looked down with furrowed brows at the babe in his arms, "I cannot learn to love or cherish…". The child still held its almost toothless smile towards him, nodding softly, "Maybe part of loving is learning to let go.".


	6. Chapter 6

It was a hour later when the Grinch reached the outskirts, and he was heading to a place, the home of the only one he has romantic feelings for, the one and only Martha May Whovier. He hoped that Martha wouldn't react too badly to him appearing to her today as it has been 20 years since that fateful day he ran away.

He knew that women are naturals for taking care of babies, and yes, he was placing his hopes upon the fact that Martha would help with the baby as he isn't a professional, or even a parent! Glancing at Max who whimpered softly, snorting lightly as he padded next to his master and maybe, new mistress, if he was right about the chance that the Grinch would never let go of the cute baby.

Maybe he would have another mistress in Martha May as dogs like him, they can smell the pheromones in the air between people, and his master has it badly for Martha, and now as he has seen her a few times down in the strolls here and there, he can still sense some emotions about her if the Grinch is mentioned.

The Grinch sighed heavily, praying that Martha is home, and he walked around the treeline, heading to the back door, not wishing for any Who to see him or the baby he's carrying, through the only exception he's willing to accept is Martha.

In all his strolls, he often checks on Martha, and made sure that she's safe, well, and he takes every story, every rumor, every whisper about Martha with a grain of truth. With a glance at the baby who grasped his finger again, babbling curiously, and then at Max who snorted encouragingly, The Grinch then knocked firmly two times.

Meanwhile, Martha was loading the fireplace with good-sized logs, and she was starting to spark up a match when she heard the two knocks at her back door. She was confused of why the back door was picked instead of her usual front door, then a thought came to her. Maybe it was **him.** She called out, "Coming!". She put down the matchbox on her table, and walked quickly to the back door, smoothing down her coat and pants, and exhaled softly as she opened the door.

She smiled brightly, "Hello, may I help you?". A voice she hasn't heard in years, yet there was that deep rumble she recognized, even if it was years and years, "Hello, Martha May.". Martha exhaled, "Grinch?". The person gave a sharp exhale, and removed his mask, and smiled softly, "You remember me.".

Martha sighed deeply, smiled, "How could I forget you? You never treated me like a fragile doll or anything, you just were there for me, and that Christmas, I wanted to find you, but you disappeared...". Grinch sighed lightly, "I really wanted to give you that gift, but after that humiliation...".

Martha came forward, placed a hand upon his arm through the cloak, "Would you believe me if I actually kept the broken pieces of the angel, and tried to fix it?". Grinch's eyes widened, exhaled, "You did?". Martha grinned, "You are so dear to me, and how could I reject such a wonderful gift that you've made with your hands, Grinch?".

Grinch chuckled, and was to say something when the baby gave out a loud cry, and Grinch grimaced, "Shh, shh, don't cry!". Martha gasped softly, "Quickly, come in!". Grinch quickly stepped in, with Max running after him, and Martha closed the door, hearing the cry increase, and walked over, "Hand the baby over. I would help.".

Grinch, struggling to calm the baby, and he nodded, gave her to Martha, speaking, "She's kinda like me...". Martha blinked in surprise, and held the babe as she opened up the bundle slightly, and gasped in awe at the remarkable likeness of Grinch's eyes within the baby' eyes, the bright green and the blazing yellow, then she saw the red hair, much like the color of two things; a famous flower and a fabulous jewel.

She breathed, "I have never imagined such a beautiful and unique baby, and she is so like you!". Grinch explained, "I found her in a sort of umbrella basket out in the cold. Max led me to her, and I don't know why I saved her, but yet the feeling that she's like me, it changes things...But taking care of a baby, I have no clue, apart from changing her diaper, thanks to the memories back in Pre-K.".

Martha breathed in horror, "Oh, my god, who knew how long you had been out there, little darling?". She smoothed the babe's fur comfortingly, slowing down the cries which had been softer and softer at the sound of Martha's mothering voice. The babe cooed, grabbing her finger firmly, and Martha chuckled, "That's it, little darling, you're sure to be strong as Grinch. Does she have a name?".

Grinch blinked in surprise, "There was no name on that basket or anything...". Martha sighed lightly, "We can't keep calling her baby or little darling, she very much needs a name.". The baby whimpered softly, and Martha nodded, "Yes, little darling, you need a name as soon as you're fed. Grinch, hold her as I grab a bottle. I knew Mother had kept some baby bottles in case if I had a kid, but I bet she never saw this coming.".

Grinch received the baby as Martha headed to the kitchen, scrounging around the cabinets for sight of a baby bottle, and Max joined her after a bark at Grinch, and Grinch called out, "Good idea, Max, to help out!". Martha called out, "That your dog's name? How did you ever meet him?".

"Believe it or not, he was actually out in the streets as a puppy, and gosh, it must have been about two years ago. He was defending himself against that Augustus fool who had kicked him as Max had sneaked a few bites on Augustus's plate. I was impressed that the pup had spunk, and so I took him in, fed him, and named him, and ever since, he never left my side, occasionally vicious yet usually smart.". Grinch chuckled as he explained on as he cradled the baby softly.

"Oh, thank you, Max! He found a baby bottle! Such a good boy!". Martha's voice sounded out proud and happy. Grinch smiled softly, his feelings strangely growing warmer and warmer as he remembered families, and he wondered if this is actually becoming true as he's not dreaming at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Hello, my viewers! Merry Christmas to you all! Hope you had a good time with family and friends! And of course, presents and having feasts as well! As you may have noticed, the poll on top of my profile page, that's the poll for the name of the baby. I will make the decision upon Friday, so you have plenty of time from now and then to decide on your votes, and so, once I have the most votes of the name chosen, I shall then introduce the name on Friday night or Saturday, either way.**

 **And so, enjoy this chapter, viewers, and to my fellow writers, I wish you upon making the best of this last week/weekend before the new year! Cheers!** -Traveler.

(Martha's P.O.V.)

I hummed softly as I quickly washed the bottle, and grabbed fresh milk from the refrigerator, filled it in, knowing babies take to warm drinks when they're that young like Grinch's foundling. Putting it into the microwave, I call out to Grinch, "The milk bottle's gonna warm up a bit. When did you find her?

I heard a hum as he stepped near the counter in the kitchen, holding up the baby rather gently, "Jumping galodes, it was past 11 pm last night when I found her. Max heard her long before that, perhaps a half hour earlier, but you should have seen her. She was in the first stages of hypothermia, for Who-God's sake!".

I gasped in horror, "Oh, my lord! Thank goodness you've saved her in time! Listen, Grinch, I know you tend to be grumpy, a prankster, and all-around unsociable since...that day.., but I am sincerely proud of you for saving the babe and bringing her for help from me, even when you had to leave your home to do that.".

Grinch looked at me in shock, breathed softly, "You are?". I nodded, smiling gently, "Yes, and I don't know if you hear everything about me, but there were some things that are not true about me.".

Grinch grimaced, "I may have heard that the Augustus fool's dating you.". I growled lightly, "He bullied you, Grinch, I would never date such a man like him, especially that he's damn so arrogant! I never thought he'd steep that low that day. Grinch, you never needed to make yourself look different. I like you as you are, before and now!".

Grinch's eyes blazed angrily at the mention of Augustus, but then became soft and awed when he heard the last comments. He sighed, "I was stupid to think that Augustus would have been right...". I narrowed my eyes, "You were only eight years old for goodness' sake! You are remarkable, Grinch, don't you ever doubt that!".

Grinch smiled softly, then chuckled in amusement, "Did you really hit him back in High School?". I smirked, "He squealed when I hit him in the nuts when he tried to make the moves on me.". Grinch whistled in amazement, "I wish I would have seen that. Every time I saw you, you've became more incredible, beautiful, and brave.".

I never admitted that I actually blushed in thoughts of Grinch over the years, but now, with his beautiful eyes looking at me, and the foundling in his arms as if he's a father, I can admit that his comment has made me feel like that I wasn't treated as a prize or anything, just genuine admiration and respect toward me, and yes, blush like I was full of fire.

A dong sounded out, and I then turned around to head to the microwave, hearing Grinch's gruffly growl, "What are you looking at, mutt? She's just helping me, that's all. Couldn't a guy compliment a girl?". I chuckled under my breath, hoping that his crush wasn't all gone. I have prayed that Grinch would return, and that I would apologize for everything, through it was Augustus's fault, that fool! Yet I never imagined that he'd return with a dog and a baby in stow.

Pulling the bottle out of the microwave, I tested it on my skin and nodded in approval as it wasn't even a tad hot. I walked around the counter, and sat upon my favorite stuffed chair, smiling at Grinch, "Let me have her. She must be very hungry by now.". Grinch nodded, and gently passed her on to my arms which I instinctively moved into a proper position to hold a baby.

I smiled softly as I held the bottle to her, and she immediately seemed to know that her meal's here as her fingers latched into the bottle, holding it as I held it in place, hearing happy hums of approval. I chuckled bittersweetly as I whispered, "Did you know that I practiced many times with my toy babies when Mom announced that she was going to give me a sibling?".

"I was upset when I lost my brother merely months after his birth. Mom and Papa was heartbroken, but they somewhat moved on, yet remembering my brother here and there, even when they got rich. I was their savior, their hope to further the family line, and it was such a burden. Dad actually yelled at me a year later when I put your angel on the tree. He called you a monster, Grinch, a monster!".

"I screamed at him that you could never be a monster, just a scared, smart boy that I liked. Mom sorta accepted that I would never fall for Augustus as he's from a well-endowed family. Do you know what she said?". I looked up at Grinch who had moved closer to me and the baby, sitting upon a ottoman, and he shook his head.

I smiled craftily, "She said, 'Martha, if, and only then, when your Grinch returns, he better be a gentleman to you, then I wouldn't mind seeing you and him getting married'.".

Grinch widened his eyes in shock, and then smirked softly after thinking for a moment, "I wouldn't mind it at all.". I squeaked at that, blushing hard. I blinked as I heard hiccups from the babe, "Easy, little darling, slow down. You're getting little hiccups. Here, let me help you, darling.".

I grabbed a tablecloth, whipped it over my shoulder, and I heaved up the little one upon my shoulder, patting her back firmly, and hearing a burp, I let her down, smiling to see that she wasn't hiccuping anymore. "There you go, darling. You still hungry, yet?". She yawned, patting the bottle away, and I smiled, "Oh, now you're sleepy then?".

I placed her upon my lap, her bright green eyes blinking slowly as she yawned again, rubbing her face, and I hummed softly, "Go to sleep, little darling. You have been though so much this night and morning. You deserve it, darling. Oh, my gosh, I forgot about the name for you.".

Grinch chuckled, and I looked up at him, "Little kid's cute, I give her that. What're you naming her?". I hummed softly, glancing at the baby who's laying upon my lap, her bright red hair a tad dirty, but still clean, and her bright gold-green eyes closing slowly for sleep, and I sighed lightly, thinking of names.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, viewers. I have now decided of the name for the baby. Hope you're alright with it as it is final. Thank you. -Traveler.**

(Grinch's P.O.V.)

I was both attracted and amused by the thoughtful expression that Martha's currently embodying. The way her eyebrow furrow slightly, her eyes take upon a glint of silent thought, her lips pinched slightly as if she's worrying her lips.

For some reason, my chest became warm at the sight of Martha acting like, well, a mother with the near-alike baby of myself, and I couldn't help thinking that this actually brought me back to a place, a memory I barely could remember.

I remember Clamella rocking me back and forth upon my bed, awakened up by a nightmare I didn't remember in the haze, the sounds of the furnace on full blast. I forgot what I had said nor of Clamella's words that night. I blinked as Martha called me out, "Grinch, are you okay?", pulling me out of the barely-grasped memory.

I smiled weakly, "Lost in thought, Martha. You have a name for her already?". Martha nodded, "I was thinking her name would be 'Rose'.".

I widened my eyes, exhaled as my breath hitched, remembering Rosebella, the other woman who had raised me along with Clamella. "Any particular reason for that?". Martha nodded, "It's kinda obvious. Her hair is the color of a rose flower, her eyes remind me of the green stem and the slight pollen. Roses are beautiful, and I swear that our Rose is going to be beautiful once she grows up.".

I gasped slightly at her last comment, "Our Rose?". Martha smiled softly, "Grinch, I know how much you prefer to be alone up there with Max, but she has taken to you all those past hours, and apart for a half hour with me, she seems to be taking to me as well. We can share her, Grinch, what do you say?".

I gulped softly, glancing at Max who had a second's glance at me with a whine before resting his paw upon the edge of Martha's chair, and Martha giggled, "Of course, Max, you can watch over Rose too.". I raised an eyebrow, amazed that Martha is actually understanding Max in her own way, granted that I took a week to learn Max's mannerisms, behavior, and gestures when I got him home.

I exhaled, "I don't know how to take care of a baby, Martha.". Martha reached over to touch my hand, "Neither do I, Grinch, but we can help each other. Rose needs us. And I don't think that much of Whoville would take her in, nor accept her as one of them...".

I knew she was talking about the fact that people like Augustus would not accept, belittle Rose, and also the fact of hearing about me over the years, people would be definitely be wary, if not afraid to take Rose in. For once, I was glad that Martha wasn't one of them, and she loves Rose already, if I judged her adoration and care correctly.

"I agree with you, Martha. We and Max are clearly the ones who would keep Rose safe and well, but how can we do that?". I breathed thoughtfully.

Martha worried her lips harder at that, "It's clear that she cannot go to Who-School once she's older. I may have to teach her with my old books, of course. I may be rich and social, but what's the use in that? You can have the mornings with her up in your home. And for the afternoons, you bring her to me. And evenings, I can spend time with you and Rose either in your home or mine, depending on the weekends and such.".

I nodded slightly at that, surprised that she would want to come to my home, or that she'd be welcome to me and Rose being in her house for hours, granted that I was already in her house, and she doesn't actually mind it at all.

"What about food and liquids?". I asked in wonder. Martha glanced at Rose for a moment, and bit her lip, "I know you were and is partial to eat spoiled and rotten food, but I don't think that's safe to feed a baby. She may need to be stronger to handle that kind of route first before trying. Babies take to fresh, mushy food, such as mashed peas, banana mush, applesauce. And for drinks, warm milk and water.".

I nodded as I was grateful that Whoville has some special greenhouses, and they have fresh fruit and such because of that, and I could deal with that, and up in Mt. Crumpit, plenty of snow would melt into lots of fresh, cool water. And for milk, definitely from the grocery stores as Whoville gets milk from shaggy goats in the valleys surrounding Whoville and around the mountains, or perhaps I could catch one, and keep it up in the lair, and have fresh milk from the source itself after boiling it, of course.

I do not want Rose to get sick. Get sick? Preposterous! I never had been sick all my life, through that may be futile as Rose is a girl and I was a boy at the time. "Already thinking of plans.", I spoke to Martha, happy that she hadn't interrupted me, must have noticed that I was in deep thought.

Martha smiled brightly, "Brilliant. Now, about sleeping. Babies takes numerous naps between diaper changing, feeding, and strenuous tummy time. They have to sleep on the back, never on the side or stomach as it hinders their breathing and movement. They can sleep in a bassinet, in a pumbersella, or a cot, and they have to be tucked firmly, not too tightly, but just enough that they won't roll over or kick off their blankets. They have to be reasonably warm as babies are very sensitive to the cold.".

I hummed slightly, figuring that I would work around that as Rose clearly has hair, but short hair at that. I knew my hair grew longer and furrier as I grew up, and Rose would have that as well, but definitely two blankets at most for now, maybe three once the harsh season sets in. Then something came to me, "Pardon me, but did you say 'tummy time'?".

Martha giggled, "My brother loved tummy time. Mom said it was to simulate his muscles and reflexes into proper tune for practice to crawl, plus it gave him warnings not to roll over in bed. Once Rose is able to crawl, she would then practice to stand, walk, sprint, then run.". I sighed softly, knowing that I have to eventually close off rooms with some sort of chain-link fence or something to stop Rose. Gosh, I really have to baby-proof the lair!

I sighed heavily, realizing something. "Martha. I hate to admit, but I need help with that part. My lair, let's say, it's more of a inventor-gadget bachelor pad.". Martha squeezed my hand, causing me to look up to see her moving forward, balancing a already-sleeping Rose in her arm, and she leaned her head upon my shoulder, "Don't worry, Grinch, we'll figure it out as we go. And you must not forget that you got me on your side. Rumors are rumors, but I don't care what anybody thinks. You are a good person, Grinch, even if you act grumpy sometimes, or scare people off with your pranks.".

I smiled softly, my face and body growing warm at the contact, and I don't actually mind the thought that Martha is already imprinting upon my heart at this moment as Max and Rose had already. I spoke warmly, and for once, there was no hint of weakness or grumpiness about it, "I trust you, Martha May Whovier.".


	9. Chapter 9

(No P.O.V.)

Strangely, the plan worked quite well for the first year, and much to Grinch and Martha May's surprise, 1-year old Rose was insistent to call them Mom and Dad. Martha was pleased and happy to be called 'Mom', and she became quite the natural mother for Rose. However, it was different for Grinch, it was difficult for him to be able to take being called 'Dad', for he couldn't stop being grumpy and stubborn, a bad habit to break, through it was slowly breaking down, thanks to Martha's affectionate touches and Rose's gummy smiles.

Rose thought she did something wrong; sniffling and speaking with Max when she thought Grinch wasn't looking for her, and Grinch actually felt guilty. He spoke to Martha, asked about what to do with Rose, and Martha, understanding about Grinch's hesitance to being a father and Rose's sadness in not able to call Grinch 'Dad', she asked him if he really wants Rose to be happy again.

To Martha's happiness, it wasn't even 30 seconds when Grinch nodded, and so, on that weekend night, Grinch set Rose down, told her in simple terms of how he felt, and what he wanted, and then finally telling her that he doesn't mind to be called 'Dad' from now on. Rose was elated, hugging her daddy happily and joyfully as Martha watched from a doorway, wiping her tears away in relieved joy.

The next five years passed quite peacefully, yet Rose was quite the curious girl, asking why she couldn't go out play/talk with the other Whos like her mom or scavenge in the trash like her father. Martha and Grinch struggled with the truth, not wanting Rose to be hurt or worse by any Who citizen. They told her that Whoville was scared of her father, and they didn't seem to like him either, and that she's not old enough to go scavenging or playing out there.

She must stay in her father's lair or her mother's house no matter what, much to her annoyances. She thinks her parents are overreacting or something, and she really wanted to make friends with the Whos. She was bored of talking to Max, the sole occupant of the lair besides her father. Even the games with Max and her parents were losing their luster as well.

After another repeat of the rule talk with her father, Rose had enough. She knew there was a way down to Whoville, thanks to traveling with her father to visit her mom or buy groceries. Sometime back then, her father had found a similar Who-mask, with a black overcoat with a hoodie for Rose to wear upon trips, not wanting anyone to see her real face.

It was late morning, on a mild June day. She opted to wear one of her favorite outfits; a long-sleeved blue shirt, with dark purple overalls, and brown boots, then her overcoat and mask for the final layer. With a nervous smile as she chatted to Max, and finally, she stood upon the trapdoor, with a thumbs up toward Max who stood under the rope which would trigger the trapdoor to open under Rose.

Max was both delighted yet horrified. He was happy for his little mistress, aiming to have her own adventure, but he was scared, unknowing what his master and mistress would react about Rose's rebellion. He long obeyed his master for a long time, and his mistress, a shorter time, and his little mistress, a very short time.

With Rose's eyes opting to take upon a version of Max's puppy look, Max eventually gave in, and he leaped upward to grab the rope with his teeth, hearing a delighted scream from Rose as she fell through. Max let go, whimpered in hope that Rose has better luck than him, knowing that the Grinch would be in mad mode if he ever learnt that Max actually let Rose go.

It was at least a hour later when the Grinch returned with Martha from their walk to the tip-top of Mt. Crumpit, and after call-out, the two parents noticed that Rose didn't acknowledge their return. They presumed that she was taking a nap, heading to her bedroom, but to their horror, she wasn't in there playing with her toys or sleeping.

They searched throughout the lair, with the pair growing desperately worried, and Grinch called out for Max who was in his cave doghouse, and Grinch growled, "Max, do you know where Rose is, wherever she may be?". Max whimpered softly, glanced at the front door.

"Do you think she'd gone to the junkyard?". Martha whispered in shock and horror. Grinch sighed softly, "That's one place she'd want to go, or dare do I say, one of the two places she asked us about?". Martha gasped, "Oh, no... She wouldn't, would she?".

Grinch nodded, "Think about it, Martha. We were her age one time long ago. We should have seen this coming!". He looked at Max, glaring at him, "Did you pull the rope?". Max whined, dropping down to his paws with his ears looping around to cover his eyes in shame.

Grinch growled in anger, "You better hope that she's not hurt down there! Come on, Martha. We better get her out of there before something happens for the worst.". They took the trapdoor route with Max pulling the rope again, unknowing that at this moment right now, Rose is playing with her new friend who answers to the name of Cindy Lou.


	10. Chapter 10

(Rose's P.O.V.) -An hour earlier-

Always as usual, the ride is amazingly cool as I made it down to Whoville, and I was shot off into a snowdrift, laughing softly as I brushed off snow. I peered out to see many Whos walking and chatting in the streets, and I grinned softly, wondering where to find any Who my age when I heard two voices calling out, "Cindy Lou, come out! Come on, you're gonna get us in trouble! You're so grounded when we tell Mom and Dad!".

I looked over in confusion to see two alike twin boys, curly brown-haired with brown eyes, and they seem like teenagers. They sounded frustrated, concerned, and loud. I blinked at their shouting, calling for someone named Cindy Lou.

I wonder if this Cindy Lou could be my friend if I find her before those guys. I walked ahead of them, figuring that if she is curious like me, she'd bound to be in my favorite place when I often come here with Father, and I slip from him for a hour in my favorite place before Max finds me. I was glad that I know Whoville like the back of my hand otherwise I'd be freaking out.

I made it to my favorite place; a playground in the alley lot, and to my pleasure and surprise, I see a giggling, laughing Who-girl. She had blonde hair in braid rings, and her eyes is like bright blue. She is dressed in a nice red sweater with fluffy tight blue pants, and cute black boots, having creamy white mittens on her hands. I grin softly as I saw her swinging up and down on a tire swing.

I call out, "Got room for one more?". She looked over in surprise, and smiled brightly, "Hi! I haven't seen ya in school. You just moved or something?".

I shrug, "Er, well, I come out sometimes with my folks, but they homeschool me, something like that. I'm Rose, what's your name?". She giggled softly, "Everybody calls me Cindy Lou.". I chuckled warmly with a snicker, "Two boys're looking for ya, Cindy.".

She moaned, "Those boys are my older brothers, Stu and Drew. Mom and Dad asked them to keep a eye on me, but it was annoying! I just wanted to play with someone, you know?".

"I know. It's annoying with my dad and mom, they're so overprotective, always telling me to stay home and stuff, but I want to play with Whos my age!". I scoffed loudly. Cindy approached me, smiling, "I think we can be friends, what do you think, Rose?".

I tilted my head, "You'd be my friend?". Cindy nodded, "Sure! Everybody needs a friend, right?". I smiled softly, and then poked her shoulder, "Tag, you're it!". I ran from her, scrambling into the playhouse, hearing her laugh, "I'm gonna get you!". I never had so much fun before now, and I am really starting to like Cindy.

We change from playing tag, to racing down the slides, to having a snowball fight. The snowball fight was becoming more vigorous, and after I hit Cindy on the shoulder as I went past behind a tree, I was hit in the side of my face by surprise, and I heard a gasp of shock nearby, "Rose, are you okay?! I didn't mean to go that high, honestly!".

My mask was dislodged, and I knew I had to fix it by removing my hood, and adjusting the strings, and I distinctly remember Father's rant about Whoville every Christmas, but Cindy's my friend, and friends are supposed to like each other, right? I shook out any traces of snow as I removed my mask, my hood, and I reassured her, "Nothing's hurt, Cindy. I'm fine. That wasn't even that hard of a hit.".

I heard nothing, and I slowly look up to see Cindy staring at me with this amazed, awed, curious expression on her face, and I bit my lip nervously, avert my eyes, "I know. I am not a Who. I am sorta a female version of my dad.".

A white glove appeared into my view, and pats my shoulder softly, and I look over to see Cindy smiling this sorta warm smile, her eyes holding a hint of curiosity. "You look really pretty, Rose. Red is my favorite color, don't you know? I'm real happy to have you as my best friend.".

I blinked in surprise, "Best friend?". Cindy's smile brightened, "Of course! I really like you, and you're nice to me, and we play really well together, wouldn't you say?".

I giggled, "Same thing here, Cindy.". Cindy then hugged me warmly which I was slightly taken back about, but I returned her hug back. I then pull back, grinning, "Okay, now what?". Cindy tilted her head in thought, "How about making a snowman?".

I laughed in joy, "That sounds great!". We start rolling balls, and we hoisted them up one by one, and we then searched for objects to make the arms, face, and tie. As we finish the arms, Cindy made me laugh by speaking in a silly voice, waving the snowman's arms. "Hello, I am Manny. I love hugs!". I laughed out loud, "Hi, Manny, nice to meet you!".

Cindy was giggling along when she stopped, looking at something behind me, and I tilted my head, "Cindy, what are you looking at?".

I groaned as I heard Father's rumbling voice, "Rose Grinch!". I winced, and turned around slowly, looking up to see Father looking quite mad, and he had his hands on his hips, looking at me with this stern look with blazing eyes. I gulped, "Hi, Father.".

I was taken back to see him fully exposed, and I was wondering why he wasn't wearing his disguise when I realized that he was too mad to do that. Slightly behind him, I saw loads of Whos staring at us in undeniable looks, and among them was Mom. She looked quite worried, and...scared? Father growled softly, "You disobeyed me, Rose, and for that, you aren't allowed to be down here in Whoville anymore.".

I wanted to shout back at him, I wanted to stay here with Cindy, I wanted to play down here! But his look stopped me, and I sighed in resignation, nodded weakly, and I heard a voice shouting in the crowd, "Let me through! Now, let me through!".

I saw Father's eyes blaze brightly, and I cowed slightly, recognizing his enraged look, not the inventor enraged one, but the ranting enraged one. He snarled, "Not him.".

He twirled around to face the crowd, and the crowd actually gasped in fear, stepping back some feet away, and one of them stared at my father, and he chuckled, "Well, well, if it wasn't the Grinch. I didn't expect to see a kid like you, through it's red.".

My father sneered, "That's my daughter you're insulting, Mayor, or are you blind?". The Who, Mayor, widened his eyes, "Must be one of those pumbersellas then. After all, who'd marry you, or even make a family with you?". I saw Mom's eyes harden like ice, but she was silent.

My father snarled deeply, "Watch it, Mayor. Don't worry, we'll be out of your hair. Rose, come now.". I glanced back at Cindy who's looking quite confused yet concerned, and I mouthed, "Bye.". Cindy looked sad now, mouthing, "Bye.". I smiled weakly, then frowned as I headed to Father, following him behind, and the crowd of Whos parted like a ocean, letting me and Father through.

I felt ashamed that I was humiliating myself and Father as he clearly was right about Whoville hating him out of fear and nonacceptance. I saw the Mayor smiling wickedly, his eyes disgusted as he watched my father, and then he saw me.

There was a bit of interest, like greedy disgust, and I glared at him hard as I could, and he was taken back in surprise, and I smiled mischievously like I did something right, and I saw Father's eyes wrinkle, like he was proud for a moment. I knew I disliked Mayor as soon as I saw him.

There was a moment between Father and Mom as we passed by, and their eyes met, and Mom gave a sad smile to him, and I could tell that she wanted to reach for me, to hold me for a minute, but she slightly shook her head when I met her eyes, and I knew that Father and I was to stay up there in the lair for a long time before even Father could dare to come back down, and Mom won't dare to visit to see us as she's stuck here.

We made it to the trashcan, and we landed into the junkyard from the trashcan route. Before now, I'd give anything for a scavenge hunt here, but today, I didn't feel like it, or even want to, for the next week. We returned home with Father simmering angrily, then once we entered into the lair, the lecture came once again, with him asking me why I went down there.

I told him that I just wanted to have a real friend, and leaving my shell-shocked father, I went into my bedroom, shedding my coat, realizing that my mask was left behind in the playground. I burrowed into my bed, with glances at the sole window which was reinforced with some kind of glass that Father made/found, and I sighed, thinking of Cindy.

Despite how today went, I was glad that I finally played with a friend, no, my best friend, yet sad that I couldn't see her for a long time, depending on the punishment Father will give me later at dinner. I just hope she wouldn't forget me as I won't dare to forget such a amazing girl like her. She wasn't scared of me or anything, just liking me for who I am.


	11. Chapter 11

(Cindy's P.O.V.) -6 months later, around Christmas Eve-

I was very conflicted about the rumors of the Grinch, and I was also angry at the gossip about Rose. I told my parents and my brothers that Rose didn't hurt me or anything. She just wanted to be friends, and that she was nice and pretty. My other friends at school asked me questions about the Grinch and Rose, but no matter what I said, there was always the Mayor who steered away the others from being near me or my family.

My father was wary about him, but not as angry at him like Rose's dad was. I knew I had to make my own investigation about the Grinch. He may have been grumpy when we met in Dad's post office backroom, and he seemed to be curious about me when I asked about Rose in concern. Sure, he said that Rose was fine and well enough, but that doesn't satisfy me enough.

I saw the brief exchange between the Mayor and the Grinch, then the look between Martha May Whovier, my next door neighbor, and the Grinch. I talked to the Mayor, and the Grinch's foster mothers, and their stories seemed to be different like the sun and the snow. I remembered that Rose said that she had parents, not just one in the Grinch, but I swear that Martha May must have been involved, being Rose's mother.

Mom said that Martha May used to be superficial before I was born, then there was this change, almost like Martha didn't care about shopping anymore or putting up Christmas Lights excessively. She was almost dangerous in refusing the Mayor's advances to woo her, whatever that means. And since that day I met Rose, there was this sad, tired, and frustrated presence about Martha.

I took a deep breath, knocked on Martha's door twice, and Martha opened it up, "Ah, hello, Cindy Lou. Can I help you?".

"Hello, Martha May. I really want to know how you know the Grinch, and Rose, please.". I requested firmly, and Martha widened her eyes, a glimpse of hope in them as if she saw something, and then smiled softly, "Come in, come in, it's real cold out there!". I smiled, coming in as Martha closed the door, and I made it to the living room where the fireplace was on full blast.

Sitting upon the couch end, I begin my dad's blabbacorder as Martha sat in a recliner, stroking the armrests softly as she's remembering something, then faced me, "Ask your questions, Cindy Lou.". I nodded, exhaled, "How was he like back in school?".

Martha smiled brightly, "Grinch was a kind yet mischievous boy. He was quite well at art, and he used to play 'House' with me. He seemed to tolerate Christmas at best, and that year, I was delighted for Christmas as usual, and Grinch, he was more excited than ever before at the mention of exchanging presents as I heard his foster mothers gossiping about the noise, and I presumed he was making something.",

"Then there was the next morning... I thought he was shy through I was confused of why he was hiding his face after he revealed his present for me. It was a beautiful, well-crafted tree-top angel. Everybody else laughed at him. He wanted to look better by shaving, and I didn't realize at the time that Augustus, the Mayor you know of, he told Grinch that he is ugly and other things including the fact that Grinch doesn't have a chance of being with me. Augustus was obsessed of me.",

"The truth is that I truly love Grinch. My crush grew over the years. Anyhow, Grinch was enraged, he destroyed the decorations. God, the muscles he had. It was the most horrible day ever, and I could barely bear it that day. The look he had given me before he left the school, I never thought he'd truly leave us.",

"Then he returned 7 years ago with the most wonderful thing ever, the gift of a baby. Rose was the salvation that saved Grinch and me, we hid her from Whoville all this time until the day you met her. I never thought that being called 'Mom' by her was the best memory I'd treasure with Rose, and there was Grinch. He truly mellowed out, and he became a wonderful father to Rose, but I couldn't destroy the bad memories fully, and he still hated Christmas for the mention of the gifts and noise.".

I blinked in surprise at her story. I sighed deeply, frowning as I realized that Rose's parents has been separated by distance and the secrets in Whoville, never fully officiating their relationship because of rumors and such. I wouldn't imagine myself in Rose's footsteps if that happened to my parents. It was one thing for they were both Whos, but for Grinch and Martha...Rose must be upset that her parents weren't married or loving each other in fear of Whoville finding out.

Then a idea came to me, and I grinned, realizing that Rose would've liked it too. "Martha, about the Whobilation, I have someone for the Holiday Cheermeister.". Martha's eyes widened at the comment, and then smiled as she realized the very same thing, chuckled warmly, "You are very brave, Cindy Lou. When you do, tell him that I miss him and Rose very much.".

I nodded as I turned off the blabbacorder, "I promise, Martha.". I got off the couch, heading to the door with Martha following behind, and before I turned the doorknob to open the door, I faced her. "I think there would be the best fantastic wedding ever if you and Mr. Grinch marry.". Martha gasped, exhaled as she held her chest heavily, her eyes glazed as she saw something like before.

Martha then narrowed her eyes lightly, "Too long of hiding my secrets! I must be braver than ever, but how?". I smiled encouragingly, "You do love the Grinch, don't you?". Martha breathed, "Very much so! Yes, once I see him, I must ask him after the Whobilation's done.". I grinned brightly, "Rose would be proud of you. I know it!".

Martha sighed softly with a smile, "She will. Hurry up, Cindy Lou. You cannot be late nor I!". I nodded, and turned to open up the door, and headed out, getting home as I heard Martha's door close after me. I just hope my family won't freak out too much once they hear, through I wonder if Mayor would have a fit about it.


	12. Chapter 12

(No P.O.V.)

The Whobiliation went well and bad here and there. Grinch and Rose made a great entrance after being visited by Cindy Lou. Rose was exalted to see Cindy, chatting on the way to Grinch who was in the middle of his routine ranting session. Grinch tolerated Cindy's inquisitive attitude to invite him and Rose, and he listened reluctantly because of Rose.

Much to Rose's excitement, Grinch gave in, and the entrance was memorable for Grinch and Martha as they collided into each other. Rose smirked slightly at the sight, winked at Cindy who slightly blushed. Martha was both happy and excited to see Grinch and her daughter.

In secret spots, Grinch and Martha exchanged glances and lingering touches, yet never daring to kiss through they wanted to, and Rose soon had many hugs and kisses with Martha. Grinch started to enjoy the celebrations, sharing the contests with Rose, and much to Grinch and Martha's pride, Rose won the wheat bag race.

Rose also enjoyed being with Cindy, and got to know her grandmothers a bit who had raised Grinch in his childhood. Unfortunately, the Mayor ruined it with his offhand comments, and had the guts to ask Martha to be his girlfriend. Martha was enraged that Augustus went too far at the gift of the razor, but this, the request put it over the line!

Rose had the courage to stand up to the Mayor, "Back off from my dad, and don't bother Martha again!". She ran up next to Grinch, staring up at Augustus who looked upset after the crowd oohed furiously at that. "Why should I do that, little girl?". Rose wrinkled her nose and narrowed her eyes, "It was you! You humiliated my dad, didn't you? Cindy told me that you didn't like my dad because Martha liked him far better than you!".

Augustus growled lightly, "Shut up, brat.". Rose shook her head, "No! I won't! You bullied my dad, calling him bad words!". Augustus spat as he moved a hand forward, "That's enough out of you!". Rose flinched, moving backwards with Martha clenching into Augustus's hand as she moved around, "Don't you dare touch her, or I will allow Grinch to punch you for good!".

Grinch growled in agreement, his eyes flaring angrily as his hands clenched into Rose's shoulders protectively. Augustus was confused more than outraged, "Martha, what are you doing? Why are you defending...them?".

Martha took a deep breath, remembered her vow, and said proudly, "I love the Grinch and Rose, and they're my family!". Augustus and the crowd gasped apart from Grinch, Rose, and Cindy who only gaped in shock or amazement. Grinch's small heart swelled as Rose smiled so widely that her cheeks hurt. Martha glared at Augustus, "So, don't bully or insult my family ever again!".

Grinch grinned wickedly, proud of his longtime crush, no, love. He purred softly as he pulled some mistletoe from the stand, and grabbed Martha around the waist, "I've waited a long time for this!". He dipped Martha down low to the ground, kissing her as Rose laughed, cheering in happiness. Grinch and Martha regained their balance, and Grinch cackled, "Sorry, love, but gotta go!", knowing that he humiliated Augustus in public with this action.

He ran, jumping into the crowd, scaring them as he caused chaos, and Rose whispered to Martha, "Proud of you, mama.", before she joined her father as Martha gazed at them, being short of breath from Grinch's incredible kiss. The Christmas Tree was alight on fire, scaring the people out of fear and shock.

Eventually, after the chaos were done with, Grinch and Rose returned home, with a mostly frustrated Grinch to rant again about the noise after he and Rose saw the extra Christmas Tree. Rose helped her father with the plan, through she was not excited about it, she still watched her father and Max go off to Whoville in a insane yet incredible sleigh.

She went to sleep, wondering if she'd convince her dad to let go of the issue with Christmas as Martha let the cat out of the bag about them, through she didn't blame her mom for it. She thought about Cindy and her family, realizing the very thing that makes Christmas special long before her father did tonight.


	13. Chapter 13

***Rose rode the sleigh down the mountain with her father, Max, and Cindy. Whoville officially welcoming Grinch, Max, and Rose, with Martha surprising Grinch with a passionate kiss and Grinch proposing to Martha.**

(Grinch's P.O.V.) -6 months later; June 30th.

I took a deep breath, tried to tug my suit into position nervously, waiting for her, the one who incredibly said yes to my proposal, my Martha. I heard a little whuff, and I looked down to Max who sat by me, my best 'man', as he has been there for me, Martha, and Rose for years. He admittedly looked good in his black bowtie.

"I ain't scared, Max, just fluttering nervous!". I proclaimed with a hiss to him, and Max seemed to roll his eyes, and I gave a harrumph under my breath. I heard a giggle from Rose who looks great in her neat sky blue dress, and she's in charge of the wedding rings.

Rose spoke softly, "Daddy, it's okay to be nervous, but you gotta be real happy because you're finally marrying Mom!". I shot back playfully, "I am beyond happy, I am exalted!". Rose grinned widely, nodding as she understood why I said it.

Then I froze, stiff as a board as a song came on, one of Martha's favorites. I stared down the aisle as the crowd turned their bodies around in their seats to look back to the back of the aisle which was simply another cave room in my lair. I saw Cindy Lou coming down, throwing flowers happily as she skipped in her nice red dress, and she joined her family after a wink at Rose who blushed lightly.

I smirked to myself about the attraction of Rose and Cindy, then the music flared louder, and I looked straight, and all the air seemed to leave my lungs all at once as my heart thundered at the sight of her...Martha.

She is a gorgeous angel in her beautiful white gown, her lush red smile directed at me, and I exhaled finally, "Wow!". I knew I could barely remember the crowd's reactions and such, but only Martha's reaction matters to me, after all, she's coming down the aisle, to marry me, the Grinch.

(Martha's P.O.V.)

I never imagined that Grinch would look so stupefied and awed when he saw me, and I was then delighted by the wide smile as he said only one thing I couldn't hear over the song, but could read easily. I blushed under my skin as I walked on, and I was relieved that no one said anything, just the song becoming softer and softer, and my family looking at me.

Grinch kept staring at me with this intense, gentle expression which sent shivers down my spine, and I raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk to shock him further, and to my amusement, he actually rubbed his neck shyly. In all my dreams, this one is finally coming true. Married to Grinch, able to do everything from PDAs (Public Displays of Affection) to making love.

Yes, Rose is my daughter in heart and relationship, but she's not biologically mine as the Who-God created her for me and Grinch all those years ago. And I'd be delighted for another daughter or a son to be part of this family. Grinch likes the idea as well.

As I came closer, I admired Grinch's suit. He's very handsome in his spiffy black and gray suit, and he even lost a few pounds in the last few months, surprising me. Rose is pretty in her dress, and Max looked adorable. And much to Whoville's surprise yet excitement, Cindy's father, Lou was elected as Mayor after Augustus was extorted from the position.

So, things were going rather well in everything. And today is another change; the wedding of I and Grinch, with the addition of Rose to officiate it further. And it is a perfect day for a perfect wedding! After Grinch reached for me with his slender, long fingers, I barely remember the ceremony except saying the words 'I do', the fantastic and passionate kiss, and the announcement from the priest, "I give you the Grinch family; Grinch, Martha, Max, and Rose Grinch!".

(Cindy's P.O.V.)

I cheered the loudest, I think, out of everybody here at Mr. Grinch's lair. Mr. Grinch called out, "Two songs, then you're all out of here!". Martha chuckled, "You heard my husband. Clear the floor so we can have our first dance!". Everybody grabbed all the plastic chairs, split open like a ocean to let through Martha and Mr. Grinch into a dance upon the humongous cave floor.

I felt a nudge into my shoulder, and I looked over to see Rose smiling brightly, "Wanna dance, Cindy?". I nodded, "Sure!". Rose tugged me into the dance floor, and we heard the music turn into a upbeat song from the romantic song which Martha and Mr. Grinch, my parents, and a few other couples were dancing to. I heard barking from Max, and I look over to see him dancing around on his hind legs, his forepaws in the air, twirling around here and there.

I giggled as I heard Rose laugh, and I smiled at the happy faces all around, and I knew I started all of this. I startled slightly at Rose's voice, "Cindy, you alright?". I nodded as I refocused back again, "Just amazed at the fact that this is happening, all because of me.". Rose grinned softly, "It's true I saved Dad and Mom from being bitter, lonely people, but you saved us all because you wanted to have a happy Christmas for everyone.".

"Speaking of, there was quite something I've forgotten as to thank you.". Rose then commented thoughtfully, and I tilted my head curiously, "What's that?". Rose smirked before she dipped me, kissing me on the lips, my very first kiss! I panted in amazement as Rose set me back on the ground properly, and I looked at Rose fully, her beautiful eyes shining at me, her lips caught between her teeth in nervous curiosity, and her body bouncing upon the heels of her feet.

I then realized that Rose had a crush on me, and to my delight, I realized I actually liked the kiss, and I smiled shyly, "You really like me, Rose?". Rose raised an eyebrow, "What do you think?". I realized that the kiss were her answer, and I wanted to do it myself, and I bent forward, leaning up slightly as Rose is a tad taller than me, and kissed her back.

After we broke up, I grabbed her hand, squeezed it lightly, "I really like you too.". Rose pulled out about the biggest smile I'd ever saw, and she exhaled, "You're family to me.". I smiled widely at that, and tugged her hand, "Come on, let's ask your parents if you can sleep over at my house.". Rose laughed, "That's about the best thing I'd heard tonight!".

I knew Mr. Grinch and Martha saw something between me and Rose, through I don't know about my family, but they gotta have seen it too as I and Rose literally are best friends, and if I wasn't mistaken about the recent kiss, girlfriends then. I know we are young, but we can pace ourselves, and I trust Rose on my life.


	14. Chapter 14

(Rose's P.O.V.) -Epilogue; 9 years later-

I paced through the waiting room at the hospital, scared for my Mom and new sibling's well-being. "Sis, stop pacing or you're gonna make me dizzy!". proclaimed a slightly sleepy voice. I halted at once, sighing, "I couldn't imagine what Dad is thinking right now. He gotcha be freaking out!".

The voice spoke, "You're 16 years old, and you're acting like Dad! You know Mom is strong, and our sibling's gonna be fine. You felt their kicks for gosh's sake.". I looked over to see Comet, my 8 year old brother. He came by pumbersella on our first official Christmas Eve after Dad and Mom got married months earlier.

Ironically, there was a shooting star that night which Mom wished on, and it was not even a hour later when the humdrum horn sounded out to call out about the small group of pumbersellas, there was Comet outside our lair's door, and Max heard him like he'd for me that fateful night years and years ago.

Comet took after Dad with his green hair, through it was a shade darker like the shade of mistletoe green, and his eyes took after Mom; sky blue. Being very hairy like our dad, he took to wear a couple of layered clothes when it comes to the harsh season, but for the mild season, he's casual like me and Dad, wearing a simple overalls outfit with a shirt here and there.

He's remarkably smart like Dad and me, yet he's prone to be nervous/excited like Mom when it comes to competition while I am artistic and funny as a prankster. He's more outspoken than I ever was at his age, but I beat him with my sassy attitude.

He playfully teases me and Cindy about kissing and stuff, but I always get him back with my pranks. My relationship with Cindy has been incredibly fantastic. I cannot wait to marry Cindy after we graduate from University in five years as we've skipped a couple of grades here and there. Mom and Dad has been happy for us like Pops and Mum aka Cindy's parents has been as well. Heck, even Cindy's big bros, Stu and Drew was even happy for us too.

I blinked out of my thoughts, "I know, Comet, but Mom is getting older, and I heard natural childbirth is harder on older adults than young adults. Heck, Mom was 28 when she and Grinch got me, and she was 35 years old when we got you. She is 44 now for Who-God's sake!". Comet sighed deeply, "Rose, you know Mom never gives up on anything. You guys told me the story numerous times, and she told everybody that she loved Dad!".

I sighed lightly, "Fair enough. Dang, right now I'd wish for a invoice from Max...". Comet frowned, sighing sadly at that as I looked down in sadness. This year was both happy and sad. We are expecting a sibling yet we are mourning a family member as well. Dad was heartbroken the most. His roar of heartbreak was heard from Mt. Crumpit to the outermost skirts of Whoville beyond.

Max passed on from very old age, for a dog of his breed. He spent nearly 16 years with us, counting the two years he was on the streets before Dad took him in. God, the funeral was so bittersweet that all the pets of Whoville actually howled/catcalled out as a farewell, and all the people was there including my sweet Cindy. She loved Max as much as I, and my family did.

Comet whispered softly, "Do you think he'd appreciate the fact that our sibling's going to be born on the day he was taken in by Dad all these years ago?". I smiled weakly as I looked at him, "That, I have no doubt of it. Heh, do you remember his dancing all those Christmases? He was so funny!". Comet giggled, "And how Mom would be surprised every time when Max would act as Rudolph as well.".

We shared laughter from remembering the good times about Max and his presence. Suddenly, we hear doors creak, and we look over to see Dad in scrubs, smiling proudly. We held breath as Dad announced, "It's a girl!". I whooped in joy, "Told you, Comet! You owe me 10 bucks!". Comet groaned lightly, "Remind me to give the stuff later when we get home. Dad, can we see them now?".

Dad smiled brightly, "Of course, come on! Mom's doing great, and so does she, too.". We followed him into the hallway to the pediatric wing. We entered a room where Mom is resting upon a upturned bed, cradling a light pink bundle. Mom looked up in delight, "Hello, kids, say hello to your baby sister.".

She lightly raised the bundle slightly to reveal the baby within, and my heart melted at the adorable sight as I heard Comet speak, "She's really cute.". Comet was right. Our baby sister took after Mom in appearing as a Who, but her skin, it was a complete surprise! It was a rich brown, like milk chocolate. The tiny tufts of hair upon her forehead is like a sandy yellow color.

I blinked, asking, "How come her skin is not pale like yours, Mom?". Mom chuckled, "Your father had theorized that our skin colors must have combined into this wonderful shade of brown that your sibling has. She has received my hair, of course, from when I was a child, yet we are waiting for her eyes to open before we have you and Comet to decide together to name her.".

Comet gaped as I gasped, sputtering in surprise, "You want us to name her?". Dad chuckled, "It makes sense as Mom had Rose picked while I had Comet picked. It's your turn.". I traded looks with Comet, and from a signal from me, Comet spoke delightedly, "We'd love to! Come on, baby sister, open up those bitty eyes so we can see you fully.".

He softly encouraged our baby sister, and sure enough with cooing and babbling, our baby sister opened her eyes, revealing orbs of golden amber, and we all gasped in amazement, and I spoke, "Dad, I think she got the golden sclera from your eyes.". Dad hummed, "That makes sense, and it's incredible. She looks even more beautiful, love.".

Mom agreed, "Yes, she will be beautiful just like her older siblings. What is her name, my darlings?". After long glances at our baby sister, I and Comet walked away a little ways from the bed, and argued back and forth until we agreed on a perfect name.

We returned to our family, joining by the bed, and we chorused together, "We name her Maximum!". Dad and Mom looked shocked for a second, then they looked at each other, and with smiles, Dad spoke, "That's perfect, and we will call her Maxi for short. Heh, Max would be psyched out about it!". Mom giggled, "You would have been right. Maxi Grinch, welcome to the world.".

Maxi gurgled happily, blinking her sleepy eyes at us, and I smiled widely, knowing that Whoville including Cindy shall know of the newest resident, the third child of the legendary Grinch. I cannot wait to help my family to show Maxi everything. She will be spoiled, yes, but she will be a great person in the future.

* * *

Above in the sky, among the stars, a round of stars collided together to form Max the dog, who danced in joy and happiness for his newest mistress, psyched to be the one to honor the child with the feminine form of his name. He knew in his soul that his family is moving on, living happily ever after, and there wouldn't be a better ending than this.


End file.
